The Project Partner
by tgifridays
Summary: Insert health class, one hideous baby, and two teenagers forced to cooperate for a school project. When fourteen year old Retasu Midorikawa skipped two grades, she definitely did not expect to find herself falling in love. [RetasuPai] [AU]
1. chapter 1!

Hey, everybody! It's me, eeveepuff, again :3 I started writing this story in about mid-December, and finished writing the last chapter today. Don't worry, I'll finish uploading Lost in Translation soon, but really wanted to write another full-length story. I've always wanted to try a slightly more serious AU, and a school story's about as basic as it gets xD

I was originally gonna be all nice and say 'You get to vote on who Retasu ends up with:D' But I figured nah, screw it. I'd have her end up with Pai no matter how many people vote for Ryou xD This story has mentions to numerous pairings, though, so see if you can spot them all:D And I'll also take suggestions on this fic, so if there's something you want to see happen, just say so :3

(PS: Anyone interested in being my beta-reader:\)

**Chapter 1.**

_My name is Retasu Midorikawa._

At 7:58 the bell ran, causing a young girl to smile nervously at her friends in the hallway. The fourteen-year-old had long, dark green hair pulled into two braids and glasses framed her large blue eyes. Surrounded by middle-schoolers, she felt awkward in the dark blue high school uniform. The skirt was too short, and the sleeves of the blouse itched something awful.

"I still can't believe you're skipping two grades!" Retasu's best friend, Ichigo Momomiya, squealed. "I've always wanted to know what high school is like!" The redhead jumped excitedly, giving Retasu yet another hug. Standing beside her, Minto Aizawa rolled her dark brown eyes.

"Be quiet, Ichigo-chan," Minto hissed, glancing at the older students as they passed by. She couldn't help but smile slightly at Retasu, though. "Don't worry, Retasu-chan. You're super smart, so I know you're gonna do great in tenth grade."

It's almost halfway through the school year, and the principal decided to move me up two grades. Isn't that exciting?

"Thanks a lot, you guys. It means a lot to me that you came to see me off," Retasu said shyly, grinning at the eight-graders that had tagged along on her way to the high school building.

Ichigo slapped her palm against her face, realizing the time. "Oh, crap! We're gonna be late for class!" She looked up at the taller girl. "But promise that no matter how many friends you make in high school, you'll still sit with us, okay?"

"Of course!"

". . .Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Yes, Ichigo-chan. Pinky promise."

But even though I'm excited, I'm also sort of scared.

Retasu waved as her friends hurried to the middle school across the street. Biting her lip, she prepared to enter her first-period classroom. The science classroom was just past the lockers, where she'd been standing moments before. She briefly wondered if it was too late to turn back, becoming terrified at the sight of tenth-graders entering the classroom ahead of her. The bell interrupted her thoughts and the girl gulped, knowing it was now or never.

What if no one likes me? Or the work is too hard?

She clutched her bookbag tighter, following the student in front of her.

It was early February in Tokyo, the large city that Retasu had been born and raised in. She lived in a modest apartment with her mother, father, and brother, Uri. She had always gone to the public school, and spent most of her time at the library. Although her friends found her to be shy and a bit of an introvert at times, they loved her all the same.

Retasu stepped through the doorway, immediately bumping into a young man. She stammered an apology, looking up at the older boy. He replied with only a slight frown and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh. You must be the new girl," he said coldly, pushing past her and taking a seat.

The class quieted as the teacher rose at the front of the room, where he wrote out the daily assignments on the board while announcements were made over the loudspeaker.

"Now today, as you know, we're starting the science fair projects for the semester grade- I'm sorry, can I help you?" The middle-aged man glanced over at the still standing Retasu, noticing her for the first time.

"I-I'm the new student, Retasu Midorikawa," she said quietly, distinctly aware that every eye in the room was focused on her. Her shoes squeaked against the floor as she fidgeted nervously.

"Oh, right. From the middle school, correct?"

She nodded weakly, still staring at her laces. They could stop staring at her any time.

"Class, this is the newest student, Retasu Midorikawa. I expect you to make her feel welcome," he said calmly to the twenty-three students sitting expressionless before him. "Retasu-san, you can take the seat next to Zakuro-san at the table over there. Zakuro-san, please explain the lesson to Retasu."

Zakuro was a beautiful, violet-haired young woman, and fairly nice (if only a bit unsmiling), as it turned out. Retasu took the seat next to her, dropping her stuff onto the ground. Across from her at the small table were a blonde boy and an empty seat.

"Hello. My name's Zakuro Fujiwara," Zakuro said, pulling out a black notebook. "What grade are you from?" She had a voice so soft Retasu had to strain to her it. A lavender headband held back her long hair and expensive earrings dangled from her ears. It was obvious from the shining silver watch around her wrist that she came from a wealthy family.

"Um. . .I was in the eighth grade."

Zakuro flipped through pages of notes. "Hm. I was sure you were older. You could pass for sixteen."

The platinum blonde across the table leaned over, shaking Retasu by the hand. "Hi, Retasu-san. My name's Ryou Shirogane." He returned her smile with a dazzling one.

"Is this class hard, Fujiwara-san?" Retasu asked, staring in shock at her thick notebook.

The older girl shrugged, brushing a delicate hand through her hair. "It's hard enough. It's just the science fair takes up almost half the year."

Ryou sighed, closing his eyes in frustration. "You're lucky, Retasu-san. You get to skip a couple grades. I was going to start college this year, but my parents are gone so much of the time I couldn't. This class is dull and the teacher is a complete moron."

"Don't listen to Ryou," Zakuro said monotonously. "If anything he's the moron. I think you'll enjoy the class." She pulled out a curriculum sheet, pushing it in front of Retasu before explaining the project. She helped the younger girl pick a topic and showed her how to set up the experiment.

"And remember, when you're writing the conclusion-" The bell cut of Zakuro's words, and the students rushed to their feet, glad the period was over. Ryou tossed Retasu's backpack over his shoulder and grinned at her.

"Th-thanks," she murmured.

"What's your next class, Retasu-san?"

"Er. . .Math? Room 208, I think."

"Cool- Zakuro and I have that class, too. You moved up in every class?"

She nodded.

Ryou sat down upon arriving in math, handing the green-haired girl back her things. The introductions in this class were very similar to science, and, needless to say, were no friendlier.

"So how far did you get in math?" the young teacher asked, looking down at Retasu's record. She stared up at her with large, brown eyes as she tapped her pencil against her desk impatiently.

"I finished algebra and started tenth-grade geometry."

She nodded thoughtfully. ". . .You should probably sit next to Pai then. Pai?"

A young man in the third row raised his head, meeting the blue eyes of Retasu. It was the young man she'd bumped into earlier.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind showing Retasu here what we're doing in class?"

"Of course not, sensei," he replied, looking down at the math book in his hands.

"Then please take a seat next to Pai, Retasu," the teacher commanded as Retasu hurried to obey. Several girls in the class grumbled about the seating and the teacher snapped at them to shut up.

Retasu, in her ten years of school, had never had a boyfriend, so she was incredibly inexperienced when it came to the opposite gender. She could only remember having a guy friend once, and that was in the second grade. But despite her total lack of experience, Retasu was determined to get off on the right foot with this Pai person.

Pai was probably a foot taller than her and had a very pale complexion. He had dark, amethyst eyes and matching hair that was pulled into a ponytail in front of his left ear. He had a handsome face and his gakuren, buttoned up to his chin, looked good on him. He was, in short, the most gorgeous guy she'd ever gotten to sit next to.

The effect was ruined slightly by the next thing he said, though.

"Ohayo," Retasu greeted. "My name's Retasu."

The older boy didn't even look up. "I already know your name."

The two desks were pushed together so the students were mere inches apart, their elbows brushing. Retasu frowned. "Okay. So what are we supposed to be working on in class?"

He tossed her another copy of the book. "Look it up on page 307."

"But aren't you supposed to-"

"Page 307," he repeated dully. "The assignment's on the board."

So much for the right foot.

Pai went the rest of the class without saying so much as another word to Retasu, who struggled through the lesson on her own. Occasionally he'd cast her sidelong glances, but that was the extent of their communication.

After band class, Retasu went straight to lunch. Band was the only class she felt really comfortable in, since she'd been taking private flute lessons for years.

"Hey, Fujiwara-san!" Retasu called as she walked into the cafeteria (which was just the gymnasium with a dozen tables placed inside). Zakuro turned in the lunch line and gave her a small wave, waiting for her to catch up.

"How do you like school so far?" Zakuro asked.

"Actually, it's not much different than middle school," she replied with a shrug. "Band was really fun, and math was okay. But can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What's wrong with Pai-senpai? Is he always so unhappy?"

Zakuro gave the lunch lady her ticket, turning away from the line. "Oh, him? Don't worry- He's like that to everyone. I don't know what his problem is. I do know that almost all the girls in the school have had a crush on him at at least one point in their life, though."

"Funny- He doesn't seem like the type of guy to have girls hanging all over him."

"Oh, he's never actually said yes to any of them. He's more of the loner type." She pointed across the cafeteria at the table where Pai sat. He was sitting a little ways apart from a group of guys. The only person he actually talked to was a green-haired boy.

". . .Why do you ask, anyway?"

"No reason," she replied with a shrug.

Zakuro dismissed herself with a wave to sit with her friends, who were all stunningly gorgeous. Retasu found the outside door and joined her own friends in the covered bench area.

"She's still alive!" Ichigo shouted, and the whole table erupted into fake applause.

Retasu rolled her eyes, but happily took her seat next to Minto. Ichigo pawed through Retasu's lunch as she interrogated Retasu, looking for something sugary to eat. But as always, Retasu had packed strictly healthy food.

"Seriously you guys! It's really not that different from middle school so far!"

"Really?" Ichigo said, her face falling. "Are there at least cute guys?"

Retasu smiled. "Oh, right. I forgot to mention the gun fight during second period."

She rushed through her food so she could work on science for twenty minutes. After the half-hour lunch was P.E., so she had to hurry, since the second gym was all the way across the school.

Smart as she was, Retasu was definitely one of the most uncoordinated people on the face of the planet. She absolutely loathed P.E., even though she took the class with a forced smile. They couldn't even take the class outside since it was too cold, so she was stuck in a room with thirty-seven other people. She stared sadly out the window, watching stray leaves float gently to the ground.

"You'll be running laps for now. Since we'll be timing the mile at the end of the week, please try to run at a reasonable pace," the coach barked after the students had finished stretching. They all groaned at the thought of running, Retasu included. Great- another way to embarrass herself.

Not that she couldn't do it on her own. Since the school was on a budget cut, they didn't have many spare uniforms. The last one left was a size too small for Retasu, and it wasn't hard to tell most of the guys in the class were staring at her as she left the locker room. The shorts were three inches too short, and the white shirt was too tight across her chest.

'Please let me die right now,' Retasu had thought to herself, unsuccessfully hiding a blush.

"Run fifteen laps around the gym, starting. . .Now!" The coach blew a whistle and the students started off at a jog. Retasu still couldn't believe she had to take a year of P.E. if she wanted to get into a good college.

"Isn't P.E. just great?" Ryou remarked sarcastically, running past Retasu. She agreed wholeheartedly before focusing once again on the burning sensation in her legs. She grimaced in pain after eight laps as someone pushed past her, easily running ahead.

"Tired already?" Pai remarked in a bored voice, before facing ahead again.

Retasu jogged faster, straining to keep up with Pai. She winced in pain, her heart pounding as she matched his stride. "I'm sorry, Pai-senpai, did I do something to offend you?" she huffed.

His expression remained blank. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you didn't speak to me at all during second period." Oh God, the pain.

"Am I required to talk to you?"

She frowned. "Well, no, actually, it's just I thought that maybe-" Her foot-

"Does it matter that much to you?"

"Well, not, but-" Was giving-

"Then maybe it's better if you just leave me alone."

"But then-" Out.

Retasu stumbled over her shoelaces, tripping as her ankle throbbed in unbearable pain. She grabbed at the nearest thing, which happened to be Pai's shirt. The last thing that she saw before she fell onto the heard floor was Pai's expression of surprise, watching as Retasu dragged him down with her. She didn't hit the cold floor, though, and instead landed on something soft.

". . .Am I dead?" Retasu whispered, afraid to open her eyes.

"Honestly, Midorikawa-san. Don't be dramatic. Of course you're not dead."

Retasu blinked her eyes open, finding herself on the ground. She looked to the left, and then to the right, trying to figure out where Pai was.

"Now get off me."

Oh, yeah.

Retasu looked down, quickly determining the arms wrapped around her belonged to someone else, and that that was someone's lap she was sprawled across.

"Oh my God! I'm sososo sorry!" Retasu squeaked, blushing and pulling away from Pai. Several students had stopped running to come see what was going on and were suppressing giggles behind their hands. Pai easily let go of her and stood up, hiding a blush. He gave her an irritated glance before returning to his last lap. Retasu staggered to her feet, absolutely horrified as she saw several people laughing. A couple of students must have felt sorry for her, though, since four people checked to see if she was alright.

Zakuro left her group of friends to approach Retasu. She grabbed her by the arm and shoved her back into the laps.

"What the hell was that?" Zakuro hissed.

Her blush darkened. "It was an accident, I swear! I didn't mean to fall on him!" she moaned. "I'm such a klutz. . ."

Zakuro sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's not that, Midorikawa-san. It's just that all the girls probably think that you were coming onto him."

"But he caught me!"

"I know, but I'm just saying they might not. But don't worry, I'll try and tell them it was an accident if it comes up." She trotted away as the coach shouted at the slower runners.

"Great first impression, Retasu," she muttered to herself.


	2. chapter 2?

Ugh, this chapter's so boringgggg Dx It's crazy how short the LiT chapters are, and how mindbendingly long these ones are. But don't worry, all the cliché RetPai moments are coming up :0 :shot: Haha, just kidding.

:cough:

I'll update ASAP, so pretty please review! (even if you _do_ skim through some parts. It's okay, I do that a lot, too)

**Chapter 2.**

"Very good for your first paper, Retasu-san," the health teacher commented, handing the green-haired girl back her essay. "You need to elaborate more on the concepts, though." Retasu glanced down at the red B+ on the top of her paper and smiled up at the teacher.

"Arigato, sensei."

It had been almost a week since Retasu had started high school, and she was progressively getting used to the system. Wake up, get dressed, walk to school, try not to get in trouble with other students (always harder than it looks, she'd learned quickly from her mortifying experience in P.E.). She hardly ever got lost anymore, and now knew the names of almost all her classmates. Zakuro was sort of kind of her friend, and Ryou was really nice, too. When Ichigo (currently single and hopeless) heard about the blonde teenager she'd begged for his number.

Retasu didn't have time for a boyfriend herself. She was in high school to learn, not to date.

Okay, listen up, guys," the teacher, a middle-aged man in his early 40s, shouted over the talking. "As you know, we'll be starting a new unit today." The students only grumbled in response, and one girl look as though she was about to cry.

"Oh, be quiet," he snapped. "It's not that difficult."

He shuffled through the stack of papers on her desk and pulled out his reading glasses as he read.

"Blah blah blah. . .Okay, this next unit will be on the different aspects of parenting, and all work after today will be done outside of school. You will each be given a partner, and there will be no time to work on this project during class-"

Groaning.

"-And absolutely no extensions, unless you and or your partner is dead," he concluded, pointedly ignoring the class. "Each pair will be given an electronic baby on Monday and you will have to attend to its every need for two weeks. You will keep a log of its actions. At the end of three weeks you will each write a 750 word paper on your experience."

A brunette boy in the front row raised his hand. "Why the weird project all of a sudden?"

He only shrugged in response. "The district administrator says we must 'better prepare our students for the real world.'"

"Will we be required to spend time with our partners?" Zakuro asked.

"Yes. Probably a couple hours after school every other day."

The class scrambled to find partners. Girls hurriedly latched onto the arms of their respective boyfriends.

"Fat chance, kids. Remember last time I let you choose your own partners? The science teacher's still on my case about those lab rats. No, this time it's random."

Retasu sat impatiently, suddenly curious.

The teacher pulled two scraps of paper out of a box, revealing the first 'couple'. The class representative handed out papers while he did so.

"Hikari. . .Li." A girl cheered.

"Zakuro. . .Takuto." Silence.

"Pai. . .Umi." More silence.

"Ryan. . .Mai." Sobbing.

Retasu stared at the off white walls as the sound of her teacher's irritated voice washed over her. Her desk was right over the vent, so she was constantly freezing in health class. She silently decided that she'd have to do something about that.

"Retasu-san, hellooooo?" a girl waved her hand in front of Retasu's eyes.

"Eh?" her head snapped up, meeting the eyes of her teacher.

The class representative handed her a paper. "You're Ryou's partner, alright?"

Retasu accepted the paper. "But isn't Ryou on vacation in Italy right now?"

"And Umi has the chicken pox," Zakuro reminded the teacher from several seats away.

". . .Right, I forgot," he admitted, scratching his head in embarrassment. He took out a clipboard and wrote something down. "So Retasu, you'll just have to be partners with Pai-san. Is that okay with both of you?" Pai said nothing, so Retasu figured she couldn't have very well said anything without looking like a jerk, so she remained silent. The teacher dismissed the students to plan.

Retasu slowly approached Pai, as he was reading and didn't look like he was going anywhere anytime soon.

"So, um, should we work on the project at your house, or mine. . .?" Retasu asked, sliding into the desk next to the older boy. Despite the fact that they sat next to each other in two classes, Pai had literally said not a dozen words to Retasu in the week she'd been attending Tokyo high school. And even then his vocabulary had consisted of 'excuse me' and 'no'. She still clung to the desperate hope that they could become better acquainted through this project.

He shrugged. "I don't care."

This wasn't working at _all._

"Um, how about we work at yours. . .?"

"No."

"So we have to work at mine?-"

"I didn't say that."

Pai leaned forward, tilting his head as he stared down at her through dark eyes. She blushed slightly and averted her gaze. '_What's wrong with me? He pretends I don't exist and when he _does_ look at me I get embarrassed!'_

"I think that it would be easier for each of us to hold on to the doll for a week. After all, we don't really need to waste each other's time, correct?" he continued.

Retasu bit her lip. "But isn't this project about, you know, teamwork? After all, I don't think married parents would raise their child like that. . ." she trailed off.

"Well it's a good thing we're not married then, isn't it?" Pai said shortly, before returning to his book.

Retasu opened her mouth but couldn't think of anything to say. After several minutes it became evident that their conversation had ended. Hesitantly, she returned to her seat and worked on her geometry homework, occasionally glancing over at Pai. '_I wonder why he's so unsocial?'_ she thought, furrowing her eyebrows.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the bell ring, and didn't realize the class was over until the students around her began to pack up.

"Could you come here for a second, Retasu?" the teacher called from his desk, waving.

"Y-Yes, sensei?" Retasu stammered, stopping several feet away.

The man paused, turning in his swivel chair. "Would you like to switch partners? I know Pai-san can be difficult to work with."

Retasu smiled. "It's alright, sensei. I don't think it's very mature of me to run away from every problem. I'm sure I'll think of a way to overcome our differences."

Her teacher snorted. "I wish you luck with that, Retasu-san."

After health was social studies and then school ended. After turning in her historical map she had no homework, leaving the rest of her Friday night free.

"Retasu-chan!" Minto shouted over the crowd of students outside the main building. "We're going to see a movie- you coming?"

The green-haired girl weaved through the crowd to her blue-haired friend, who, as always, was easy to spot with her odangos. "Sorry, Minto-chan- I was planning on going to the library for a bit today. You guys go ahead without me, okay?"

Retasu pulled on a jacket over her school uniform, still shivering in the wind. Small groups of people hurried past her while she went through the parking lot.

"Hey, Retasu, have a good weekend," a boy from science shouted, biking past. She waved frantically in return, feeling like an idiot as she grinned back at him.

Tokyo had had unnaturally clear weather lately. As she looked up at the sky, Retasu couldn't even remember the last time it had rained. Clouds were barely visible against the horizon of the bright blue sky. She smiled, shielding her face against the sun. She was looking forward to this weekend, when all she'd have to do was sit down and read _Romeo and Juliet_, one of her favorite plays.

Upon reaching her apartment complex, Retasu wasn't surprised to find it completely empty. Her eight-year-old brother didn't get home from school for another hour, and her parents didn't get off work until five.

Retasu dropped her bag off in her bedroom before making her way to the kitchen-On the fridge was a bright blue sticky note as per usual from her mom. She read it while pouring herself some tea (she personally hated coffee, nasty stuff).

_Retasu-chan,_

_Your father having an important meeting tonight and I'll be attending, also, so we won't be back until late. Don't worry about Uri-kun, he's staying at a friend's house tonight. Do something fun while we're gone!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly at the little hearts scribbled around the paper, turning around to find a total stranger raiding her freezer.

"Do you guys have any ice cream in here, na no da?" the girl asked, her blonde head of hair barely visible above the drawer.

No, wait, it was just Purin.

"Purin-chan!" Retasu squeaked, taken completely off guard. "What are you doing in here!?"

The small girl looked up, several frozen cookies in one hand. "Your door was unlocked, so I let myself in, na no da!"

Eleven-year-old Purin Fon was a tiny, over imaginative fifth-grader who had once lived down the street from Retasu. Retasu had met her while she was doing one of her numerous street performances, and a (strange) friendship had blossomed, despite the fact that they were complete opposites. Purin was wild and uncontrollable, whereas Retasu was shy and mild mannered. It just went to show that opposites really _did_ attract. Sometimes the only reason she continued to put up with the younger girl's antics, though, was because she struggled with raising five siblings while she was at home.

Retasu sighed, taking the cookies away. "Purin-chan, it's rude to help yourself to people's fridges without being invited to."

She smiled broadly. "Awwww. . .But I knew you wouldn't mind, Retasu onee-chan, na no da!"

Retasu followed her as she skipped into the living room, her bare feet padding against the wood floor. "So why did you drop by, anyway? Did you have something to do, or did you just want to say hi?" Purin jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the cushions with a soft thud. She was wearing a bright orange mandarin shirt with matching pants, and, as always, her short hair was braided.

"I just wanted to say hi, na no da," she chirped, flipping the television on. She sped through the channels, finally stopping on a Spanish soap opera.

Retasu sat down next to her friend. "Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

Entranced by the television, Purin replied in a dull voice, "I called in sick today, na no da."

Retasu frowned. "You can't just skip school to take care of your siblings, Purin. And education is very important."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, na no da," Purin said, rolling her eyes. "Oh, Antonio! Mi _amor!_" she repeated, the words slurred by her thick Japanese accent. Retasu giggled, watching in amusement as Purin did poor imitations of the whole cast. Soon, she couldn't help but join her, and they both began spouting God knows what in Spanish.

After Purin left, Retasu always felt kind of sad in the empty apartment. She loved staying at home by herself, but the younger girl's loud presence had grown on her, and she always missed her. But it was barely five o' clock, and Retasu still had a few hours to herself.

Retasu found dinner in the fridge, just as a second sticky note had predicted. She heated up the mysterious casserole in the microwave, eating it on her bed while she read. The low hum of the radio faded into the background as she became immersed in the enthralling tale of Romeo and Juliet.

_Romeo and Juliet,_ was, of course, the tale of a love that could never be. Retasu considered herself a romanticist, and loved romance stories of all kind (even the kind where the main character commits suicide at the end). And she could really relate to Juliet about the not being able to be with her true love. Because, in Retasu's case, her true love didn't exactly _exist._

Oh well.

Taking off her glasses, Retasu held them in one hand, unconsciously twirling them. Still wearing her school uniform, Retasu lie sprawled out across the bed sheets, completely oblivious to the passing of time. Outside, the sun set in the distance, and the birds flew back to their nests. Her food got cold and the phone rang several times, much to her unaware.

Retasu eventually glanced up from the paperback when she heard the doorbell ring, realizing her mom was locked out. She hopped of the mattress, hurrying down the stairs to greet her parents.

"Hi, Mom!" Retasu smiled, helping her parents carry the groceries. "How did your meeting go?"

Mr. Midorikawa smiled, revealing perfect teeth. "It went really well, actually! The boards going to consider the idea of expanding the medical wing at the university."

"That's great!" Retasu exclaimed. Her father was a medical professor at the nearby campus. Her mother, a pediatrician, at the local clinic had actually met her dad when he'd taught her nearly fifteen years ago.

"Isn't it?" Retasu's mom appeared in the doorway, more plastic bags draped over her thin arms. "If they approve the plan, they can probably open a dozen more teaching positions." She wrapped her arms around the older man. It was common knowledge that Mrs. Midorikawa wanted to teach like her husband.

Retasu was the spitting image of her mother, who, at only thirty-four years old, was mistaken as her older sister a lot of the time. Her thick dark green hair was pulled into a braid, and, like every other member in the family, she wore glasses. She still hadn't taken off her white medical coat.

Since Uri wasn't going to be back until tomorrow, Retasu and her parents put away the food and went to bed. They were both tired from the long day, so Retasu hugged them goodnight before returning to her room.

She smiled at the thought of her parents hugging and grinning in the kitchen.

'_I hope I get married someday,'_ Retasu thought dreamily.


	3. chapter 3

Man, high school sucks. I honestly had no idea how awful it is until I started.

From this point forward the chapters get longer and longer, but at least they're _going_ somewhere, now. And yes, you're gonna find out what's Pai's problem in later chapters. Because it seems to me like he has serious issues throughout most of the story uu

:blows kisses to reviewers:

**Chapter 3.**

Retasu crammed a piece of toast into her mouth, hurrying to keep up with Mr. Midorikawa, who was already on his way to the car. It was almost nine on Saturday morning, and the teenager had just woken up. Her hair was still wet from her hasty shower and her clothes were thrown on haphazardly. She grabbed a jacket on her way out the door, running to catch up to her father.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll leave without you," her dad called, waving as he got into the car. He had tidy graying brown hair and kind eyes, and was wearing a blazer over his shirt. He sat down in the driver's seat, laughing as his daughter squeaked in protest.

"Wait! Don't leave without me!" she wailed, toppling into the car beside him.

"Oh, Retasu-chan," her mother had said, peering into the small bedroom barely ten minutes earlier. "Your father says he's driving past the library today, and if you aren't ready to go right now, he won't take you." She had smiled cheerfully to her groggy daughter, before promptly disappearing behind the door.

"Haha, just kidding," her dad said, starting the car. "So how's school so far, sweetie?" he asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old."

"Really? Nothing new?"

"Well. . .there is this really popular girl, Fujiwara-san. But we only hang out during class, and she already has a bunch of other really close friends already. A couple tenth-grade girls have started sitting with my friends and I at lunch, and I guess that's really nice of them. And then there's Shirogane-san, who talks to me a lot, but he might just feel bad for me, being the new kid and all," she rambled, watching buildings zoom by outside the window.

"Nonsense. He must have been won over by your charm and intelligence," Mr. Midorikawa stated proudly, as though he were the one wooing Ryou.

Stepping out of the warm car, Retasu steadied herself on the sidewalk.

"I'll pick you up in an hour or two, okay? You have a watch in your wallet, right?"

Retasu nodded, pulling her purse from her coat pocket. "I'll see you later, Dad." She watched as the car disappeared down the street. Retasu coughed into a fist, hurriedly making her way up the steps to the library.

Of all the places in the world to go, Retasu felt safest in four places: Her house (for obvious reasons), a bomb shelter (not that she'd ever actually been in one- but she had a feeling it was safe), Ichigo's house (it was always warm and inviting, whereas she only got lost in Minto's), and the library.

Back in elementary school, Retasu had been a regular victim of several girl's teasing. The leader, a tall red haired girl by the name of Becky, constantly picked on the younger, timid Retasu. Retasu remembered she'd just wanted to be friends with Becky, so she never objected to the other girls' cruelty. Some days she would hide in the library from the trio of bullies, though, where they couldn't find here in the maze of shelves. It was then that she'd fallen in love with the library. Ichigo and Minto would always roll their eyes when they called, only to be told that she was once again holed up in the library, but they knew it was what she liked best.

"Oh, hello, Retasu-san!" the librarian, Satsuki, chirped. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. "Are you returning your books from last week?"

Retasu nodded, handing the young woman a stack of books.

"And the oversize books you ordered arrived yesterday. . ." she murmured, sifting through a stack of books and sheaths of paper. "Aha!" She slid a science textbook across the counter to Retasu.

"Hey, you got braces!" Retasu said with a smile, taking the book.

"Oh, yeah, you noticed, huh?" she said with a weak laugh, returning to the computer.

Retasu roamed through several aisles for a while, skimming through the fantasy, historical fiction, and fiction sections. She finally settled down in a quiet area in the back of the building. Turning a page, she sat down on a couch.

"Mmph," something sitting _underneath_ her grunted. Retasu squealed in surprise, reeling away from the unmoving from. She gasped in relief upon realizing it was the foot of a sleeping man. He could have been dead, though, for all he moved. A book lie open by his side and his arms were propped up on his knees.

"Hello?" Retasu whispered, prodding the man in the side. "Sir, are you alright?" His chest rose and fell with every breath he took, and his soft expression was hidden slightly by his hair.

She checked his pulse.

"I'm sorry, is there something I could help you with?" a cool voice asked as the man took hold of her wrist.

She looked up, her eyes widening in realization. "P-Pai-senpai?" Retasu gaped, a blush spreading across her cheeks from the close proximity of their faces. He let go of her arm and she stumbled backwards, tripping on the carpet, still staring at him in surprise.

"You didn't recognize me?"

"Well, um, n-no, actually," she admitted, scooting away from him uncertainly. And she hadn't! When asleep (_was he even sleeping?)_ Pai looked different. Most of the time he looked irritated and tense at the least but he had looked relaxed. In fact, now that she thought of it, she'd never even seen him smile. ". . .Um, your hair's down, so it's uh, hard to tell. . ."

"So?"

"So. . .what?"

He offered an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in an expression that vaguely reminded her of Zakuro. "So what do you _want, _Midorikawa-san?" He straightened up, brushing off his black jacket.

"Huh? Oh, nothing- I just accidentally came across you as I was reading," Retasu stammered, watching as he stood up to leave. "Hey! Wait for me!" She jumped to her feet, hurrying after Pai.

"I thought you didn't need anything."

Retasu looked up at him. "Have you, uh, reconsidered working together, Pai-senpai?"

"No."

Retasu stopped in front of Pai, preventing him from going any farther. He stopped in his tracks, looking down at her with raised eyebrows.

"Why is it so important that we work together? Are you _that_ desperate for a partner?" Pai asked, brushing her off to the side as he walked past.

She mustered up all her courage to say, "Why don't you try being a little more, uh, agreeable, Pai-senpai?"

"And why don't you leave me alone?" he scowled. He headed to the front desk, where Satsuki checked out his book. Retasu slid her books across the desk, smiling briefly at the librarian as she chased the older boy.

Retasu snatched the back of his black coat, attempting to no avail to stop him. He pulled her out onto the street, where her father would be picking her up in just over an hour. Pai, completely oblivious to the fact that she was almost killed by a stray taxi, continued walking.

"I'm going grocery shopping. Unless you find that enjoyable, I suggest you let go of me."

True to his word, Pai dragged her into the nearest supermarket, where they began an exciting forty-five minutes of shopping. She flushed as strangers gave her odd looks over their shopping carts.

"At least make yourself useful," Pai sighed, glancing up from a scrap of paper. "Why don't you go find some green peppers. Five will do fine."

She paused.

"I promise I won't wander off," Pai said in a mocking tone, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. Retasu nodded reluctantly and ran off.

"So you do the grocery shopping for your family?" Retasu asked conversationally, placing the bag in his wire basket.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business," he said shortly.

She smiled up at him. "That's kind of you."

He raised one eyebrow, bowing his head to read the shopping list. "So, why are you bothering me, Midorikawa-san?"

"Well, I can't help but notice that you're sort of. . ."

"An insensitive prick?"

"What?"

He shrugged. "That's what Kisshu says."

She didn't ask who Kisshu was. "I was going to say you're awfully _distant_ a lot of the time. I don't think that necessarily makes you a bad person, I'm just saying that you come off as. . ."

"Come off as what?" Pai asked casually, tossing a bag of rice into the basket.

"Cold?"

He tilted his head, looking at her over his shoulder. "I don't think that's a very fair judgment, seeing as how you hardly know me," was his curt reply.

"And _I _don't think it's very fair of you to judge me when we haven't even worked together!" she exclaimed, hoping she was getting some sort of point across. "I'm just saying you should give me a chance, and who knows? It might not turn out so bad after all." Pai turned to face her. She was sweet, he admitted, but. . .

"It won't work," Pai repeated in a tone of finality. She opened her mouth to protest but he disappeared into the crowded checkout lines. She was distracted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Oh, there you are, Retasu-chan-" Mr. Midorikawa said, his hand finding his daughter's shoulder. "You're lucky the librarian saw you leave. C'mon, I'm already late dropping you off at Ichigo-san's house."

The green-haired girl scanned the small crowd one last time but finally agreed to go, unable to discern Pai among the other shoppers.

Retasu had fun at Ichigo's house with a scary movie marathon (fun as in it almost killed her) but it was back to business as usual by Monday.

Retasu stopped by the bathroom on her way to lunch, only to make sure there weren't big black circles around her eyes. Although she found none, she expected to fall over from exhaustion any minute. She splashed cold water onto her face.

"Are you alright, Retasu-san?" Zakuro asked, appearing in the mirror beside her.

"Eh?"

Zakuro pulled out a tube of pink lipgloss, putting it on as she spoke. "It's just you look a little. . ." She glanced up, settling on the obvious. "Tired."

Retasu forced a laugh. "Oh, this? I just had to do a little last minute cramming."

Zakuro accepted the answer, nodded, and left. Retasu followed several minutes later. She stepped into the familiar cafeteria, scanning the crowded tables. As usual, different cliques divided the students. They all wore the same uniform, but it was easy to tell nonetheless.

Retasu dropped her bento box onto the lunch table, sliding onto the bench next to Minto. Today, Ryou had decided to 'grace them with his presence' (as he liked to call it) once again. He came and went as he pleased. He usually ignored the other girls and spoke with Retasu. When Ichigo first met him she was sure it was love at first sight. This lasted only until he opened his mouth, and from that point forward she was always complaining that he was a rude, obnoxious pig.

"Ohayo, Retasu-san," Ryou smiled from his seat across from her.

"Hello Shirogane-san," Retasu greeted sleepily.

"What's wrong with you?" Minto asked, waving a hand in front of her friend's barely open eyes.

She yawned. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Ichigo gave her a sympathetic look, patting her on the back. "Awww. . .Why are you so sleepy, Retasu-chan?"

"Maybe because she didn't sleep, genius," Ryou commented.

Retasu didn't know much about Ryou, except that he was the heir to almost a hundred million dollars. But for all of his arrogant claims, he lived up to every one of them- He had perfect grades, a perfect car, perfect hair-

"Why are you even sitting here, creep?" Ichigo growled, glaring at him.

He pointedly ignored the insult. "It's a free country. You're not exactly in a position to tell me what to do. Besides, I'm friends with Retasu-san."

"And any friend of Retasu-chan is a friend of ours," Minto said through gritted teeth as she pinched the redhead beneath the table. "Why don't you tell us about yourself, Ryou?"

Halfway through the conversation Retasu grabbed her schoolbag and left the crowded table, slouching against the dark blue lockers. She grimaced as her aching head throbbed in pain. Maybe she should just rest her eyes for a bit. . .

"What's wrong?"

Retasu turned to face him, slowly opening her eyes (_when did I close them?_). To her sleepy surprise she found Pai leaning against the lockers several feet to her left, wearing his infamous expression of boredom, one eyebrow raised.

She fought a yawn. "Oh, gomen ne. What are you doing here?"

Pai frowned in return. "You complain that I'm an insensitive jerk, but protest if I inquire as to how you are doing?"

She flushed. "I-I didn't say that."

"I got the impression that's what you _meant_, though," he smirked. "And if you must know, I was just returning from the office."

Retasu waited. He finally turned to face her, brushing his hair away from his amethyst eyes. "So, are you sick?" he asked, crossing his arms across his gakuren.

"I stayed up studying for health so I'd have time to take care of the doll," Retasu said shortly. He barely suppressed a snort. Was she still going on about that?

"Oh, Retasu-san! There you are!" Retasu spun around at the sound of Ryou's voice. "I was looking for you- It took me a while to realize you'd left. Is anything wrong?"

"No, I'm fine, really," Retasu insisted.

Ryou's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Is it because you're stressed out from school?"

"Of course not! Really, it's okay-"

"Because if it's about that jerk not willing to work with you in health, I'm really sorry about not being there for you. Maybe you could ask Sensei for a partner exchange."

Retasu looked at him in disbelief. Did he not realize Pai was standing right behind her. . .? "Well, maybe, but-"

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary, Shirogane."

Ryou glanced over her shoulder as Pai took a step towards the younger girl. His eyes narrowed visibly as the taller teenager approached.

"I'm sorry, was I talking to you?"

Pai remained unfazed. "Like I said, a partner exchange will not be necessary," he repeated smoothly, suddenly placing a cold hand on Retasu's shoulder. She stiffened involuntarily under his touch.

Pai leaned forward, his cheek grazing her ear. "Midorikawa-san and I are already working together, correct?"

"H-Hai!" Retasu stammered in surprised,

He tilted his head. From Ryou's point of view he might as well have been sucking on her neck. He glanced over at the blonde, before straightening up, the ghost of a smile hovering on his lips. "Then problem solved. I'm sure it will be. . ."

Pai smirked at the blonde, chuckling softly. "Enjoyable." Retasu watched his retreating figure with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Ryou snapped. "Is he some kind of pervert or something?"

Retasu paled. "Of course not! Please don't worry about it, it's not important."

But Ryou wouldn't let it drop. "Can you believe that asshole? He thinks that just because he's almost a year older than everybody else he can just waltz around like he _owns_ the Goddamm place. . ." He picked up his backpack and stormed off, the green-haired girl trailing closely behind.

Retasu tuned him out though, unable to concentrate on his words. She felt her face heat up as she remembered Pai's hot breath on her neck.

She smiled suddenly. But hey! She'd won! 


	4. chapter 4?

Hummmm don't like this chapter so much. But the play shall go on! How was everyone's xmas/new year? My younger sister got me a fish, and I named him Chicharonne. Like the food, I think.

Which characters do you guys want to become more important in the story later on, and how so? And are there any couples you'd like to see? Because otherwise I'm going to keep it (mostly) canon. FYI, Kisshu's my favorite to write :D

**Chapter 4.**

It was probably _the_ ugliest baby Retasu had ever seen. This was what she had thought as she held it over her head the first night she had taken it home. Even Retasu, who had insisted it couldn't be that bad, had bitten her tongue when Pai was handed a doll. It was bald, had off color skin, and deep, black, wide set eyes. The baby's arms were too short and its feet were drastically deformed. The teacher assured the students that they would not be disappointed, though, despite the health department's budget cut.

"It'll probably keep you up many nights, seeing as how it does just about everything but use the bathroom," the teacher had said, much to their dismay. "You'll have to feed it, rock it, take it outside depending on it's body temperature, and play with it."

"What about breastfeeding?" one student shouted from the back of the room, causing several students to snigger.

"How can you tell if we did everything right?" another asked, looking unsure as she held up the doll.

"It's simple, really- It just measures how much it cries." He demonstrated by dropping one of the dolls onto the floor, where a loud scream began to pour from its small body, which sounded less like a wail then an alarm.

Several girls had squealed and most of the freshmen had jammed their hands over their ears.

"Your parents were notified about this at the beginning of the semester, so don't come crying to me when it won't shut up," he had continued cheerfully.

Staring down at the silent doll in her hands that night, Retasu had thought, '_Hey, this might not be so bad after all.' _Then her father had called her to dinner and she had dropped it onto the carpet, where it erupted into inhuman screams of pain.

With the rest of her homework, taking care of the machine was a _ton_ of work.

When Pai showed up unannounced for the first time, Retasu was. . ._surprised_, to say the least. He drove over in his beat up Volvo, parking on the side of the road. Her parents wouldn't be home for a couple hours, and Uri (an exceptionally bright second grader) had recently taken up chess club.

The teenager walked up the steel stairway, looking around at the hallway.

Pai rapped his fist against the thick front door of Retasu's apartment, and she heard the doorbell ring halfway through her shower. He patiently waited at the front door, looking out over the balcony, school binders tucked under one arm.

Retasu answered the door. "Is that you, Uri-"

Pai stopped mid-sentence, standing open-mouthed, at a sudden loss for words. They stood staring at each other for maybe a minute, Pai trying to catch his train of thought (_naked)_ and Retasu still in nothing but a towel, her face bright red and her soaked hair clinging to her bare back, droplets of water dripping onto the floor.

It was without exception the most embarrassing moment of her life.

Retasu shrieked and Pai's hand flew to his face, but not fast enough for her to see the blush that had spread from his face to the collar of his shirt. Despite his stoic nature he started swearing loudly. "Shit oh shit oh sorry!" he said, stammering apologies. Retasu shrieked again, slamming the door shut behind him.

Ten minutes she reappeared at the door, fully dressed, and they never spoke of it again.

But besides that, their time together passed slowly and uneventfully, for the most part. She would sit in front of her living room computer while he stood off to the side, awkwardly rocking the baby, or sometimes, just standing there and shaking it up and down.

"You're doing it all wrong," Retasu had sighed, standing up from the computer. "You're supposed to hold it in your _arms_." She had taken the doll (creature) and cradled it (although it secretly repulsed her), before handing it back to Pai. Their arms had brushed and he'd flushed slightly; It would be several days before he could one again talk to her without losing his cool.

Retasu's head appeared in the kitchen doorway, cream on her face.

"It'll be done in a few minutes, okay?" she called, and the older boy looked up from fiddling with the control panel on the baby.

He nodded (_how do you get batter on your _nose_, of all places?_), returning his focus once more to the machine. Ten minutes later Retasu entered the living room, carrying a platter in one hand and two plates in the other. She set the frosted vanilla cake down on the table behind him and smiled broadly.

"There! I was afraid it wouldn't come out very good, but it looks edible," she chirped, grinning proudly as she served him a plate.

Pai looked up from the computer screen to where Retasu stood next to him, fixing a mistake on the word document.

"Pai-senpai, may I ask you a question?" Retasu asked suddenly.

"I suppose."

"If you're so popular with girls, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Pai's eyes narrowed characteristically and he closed his eyes. "I really don't think that's any of your business, Midorikawa-san. You don't see me asking how many boyfriends _you've_ had."

"That's true. . ."

"I don't have to go out with every girl who throws herself at me," he continued calmly, taking a bite of the cake she'd made. She did not press the subject further.

It was a cloudy Tuesday in mid March. Retasu was sitting on the living room couch, watching for a car outside. She'd asked Pai if he was coming over that day in math, to which he'd only replied with silence (_yes_). Nearby, several girls spotted her talking to Pai.

Retasu drifted away from his desk to the classroom doorway, since it was almost time for class to end. She leaned against the doorframe, her backpack slung over her shoulder. She was humming to herself when one of the girls approached her.

"Hello. . .Retasu." Her voice was sweet and Retasu stiffened, turning around.

"Oh, hi," Retasu said, looking up at the much taller girl through glasses. She had long dyed red hair, brown where the roots were visible, and vivid green eyes, which her smile did not quite reach. Several slightly smaller students stood behind her. "Can I help you?"

'No, thank you. We were just wondering what you were talking to Ikisatashi-sama about," she said in the same tone.

"Who?" Retasu asked, her expression blank.

"Don't play stupid!" another girl exclaimed. "What business do you have talking to Pai-sama!"

Retasu realized for the first time that she didn't actually _know_ Pai's last name. She'd forgotten to put it on her mental list of things she should find out about her health class partner. Other questions on the list included what his favorite color was, and if he'd ever killed someone (you never know). Retasu smiled up at the older girl. "Oh, Pai-senpai and I are working together on a project in health."

The redhead's lips pursed in disgust, her act dropping immediately. "Well don't think you can get fresh with him just because you're working together."

A laugh escaped Retasu's lips. "Are you joking? I don't think Pai even knows I exist half the time."

She shoved the younger girl. "And it's gonna stay that way, okay? Ikisatashi-sama doesn't _belong_ to you. If you lay so much as one finger on him-"

"Please keep your hands off her," an annoyed voice said, causing the redhead to whirl around. Several other girls paled visibly.

"Ikisatashi-sama! I-I was just telling off this little _girl_ for-"

"I said, keep your hands off her," Pai repeated in same bored voice. She stammered protests, only to have him brush her off and walk past her as the bell rang.

"Hm. Do you need a _bodyguard_ or something?"

Zakuro appeared, pushing Retasu ahead hurriedly, glancing back at the bullies. "Hurry up, Retasu-san. Your really don't want to mess around with them."

"B-But I didn't do anything!"

Retasu didn't hear the sound of a car pulling up through her open window. Knocking once, Pai let himself in. She found him making himself comfortable at her kitchen table ten minutes later, already typing away on his laptop.

"Would you like some coffee?" Retasu asked, setting the baby down on the table.

"Can't stand it. Do you happen to have any tea?"

Retasu's face lit up. "See? We have something in common, after all! Just give me a minute to heat up the water. . ."

"Thank you for the food, Mother," Uri chirped after everyone had finished their dinner later that evening. "It was delicious!" Although he was only eight-years-old, Retasu's younger brother was polite and well brought up. Unlike other boys his age, he didn't like to play in the mud or yell and shout. In fact, he was studious and spent a lot of time in his room reading.

"You're welcome, Uri-kun," Mrs. Midorikawa said, taking his dishes away.

"And good news, everybody," Mr. Midorikawa announced, setting down his newspaper. "I've decided where we're going on spring break."

Uri grinned. "Where are we going, Dad?"

"I think you'll be happy to hear we're spending a week in Hawaii."

Uri and Retasu's parents burst into excited conversation for several minutes while Retasu sat in silence, frowning slightly.

"What's wrong, Retasu-chan?" Mr. Midorikawa asked.

She bit her lip. "Hawaii's a bit more. . ._expensive_ than your last choice, isn't it?"

Her father gave a small laugh. "You aren't worrying about the cost, are you? You're way too young to worry about money, Retasu-chan."

"Maybe so, but it costs a lot for a family of four to fly halfway across the world!"

"Oh, sweetie, leave the money to your father and me. Trust us when we say we'll make it work," her mother insisted.

Uri finally spoke up from his seat at the other end of the table. "If Retasu onee-san doesn't want to go to Hawaii, then neither do I." 

"Most students get jobs in high school so they can support themselves, and I think it's fair I get one, too."

Mrs. Midorikawa frowned. "I thought you couldn't legally work until you were sixteen?"

"No, you just have to be in high school and have the legal consent of a parent," her father said dismally. "Would getting a job make you feel less guilty, Retasu-chan?"

She nodded immediately and he sighed. "Well then, there's nothing we can do to stop you. Feel free to start your search as soon as you like."

Retasu started her job search the very next night. She intended to do it alone but Purin showed up just as she was about to leave.

"How's your week been so far, Purin-chan?" Mrs. Midorikawa asked, adjusting her rearview mirror as the silver car pulled out of the driveway. The question released a flood of words as Purin was sent into a detailed recount of every single thing that had happened to her in the past three days.

It was a very long car ride.

There were two malls near Retasu's apartment. Her parents had agreed she could have a weekend job, and she'd ride the bus to wherever she worked. This particular mall was huge, and never failed to impress Retasu. The long expanses of glass ceiling stretched along the enormous building. Near the center of the building was a giant fountain surrounded by plants. The stores varied from pet shops to cafes, salons to used bookstores, and magic shops to sports outlets. Retasu was confident she could find _some_ sort of job here.

"So where do you want to look first, na no da?" Purin asked, following the older girl to the directory.

"Hmm. . .There's so many stores. . ."

"Then we'll play eeny meeny miney moe!" Purin declared, pointing her finger at the board randomly.

Lingerie store. No.

They finally agreed to just go in order of location.

"Do you have any previous job experience?"

"No."

"Do you get along well with strangers?"

"Stranger danger, na no da!"

"Shhhhh! Be quiet, Purin-chan! I suppose so, maybe. I think it really depends. . .?"

"Do you own any pets?"

"Pardon me, sir, but does that really have anything to do with the job?"

Retasu was turned down as the cashier at the health and nutrition store three questions into the interview.

They'd stopped by over half a dozen stores by dinner time, and Retasu still hadn't had any luck _anywhere._ After resting on a bench for a while and eating pretzels, Purin and Retasu finally agreed they'd just browse through clothes and try again another day.

The sullen pair retreated into a clothing store, where they proceeded to dig through clearance racks and shelves of clothes.

Purin pulled out a black dress, holding it up in front of her. "Do you think they have anything in my size, na no da?" She looked around for a sales associated, finding no one. A group of teenage boys wandered around on the other side of the store, and a young woman was looking at jeans several yards away.

"You don't have any money on you, Purin-chan," Retasu reminded her, choosing several shirts.

"I know, na no da. I just like to try stuff on."

Retasu helped her find a couple dresses in a small size, tossing her a couple pairs of pants, too. They wound around mannequins to the changing rooms in the back, where they tried on various outfits.

"You look so cute in that!" Retasu exclaimed, watching as Purin came out of the changing stall. The lacy dress fanned out from her small waist, reaching past her knees. The sleeves were drooping off her shoulders, and she laughed as the younger girl struggled to pull them up.

"That's not funny, onee-chan," Purin grumbled, disappearing behind the curtain once more.

Retasu decided on a couple shirts and a headband. She led Purin towards the cash register. She suddenly froze, though, hastily dragging the blonde behind a potted plant.

"What's the matter, na no da?" Purin mumbled from her awkward position on the floor, where she lie under a small heap of clothing.

"R-Remember that guy I told you about? The one I met in school?"

"Um. . .Pai, na no da?"

She nodded furiously, hissing, "That's him at the counter." She pointed.

"Why are you avoiding him, na no-"

"Are you two following me or something?" Pai said monotonously from his seat at the cash register. He set his magazine down, raising an eyebrow as he turned his head slightly. "Because if you aren't, I suggest you buy the clothes already."

"H-How did you see us?" Retasu gasped, her jaw dropping.

"There are security camera screens at the front desk."

Thoroughly embarrassed, Retasu slowly stood up and made her way to the desk, acting for the entire world as though she was a child who'd just been found with her hand _trapped_ in the cookie jar.

"S-Sorry, Pai-senpai! Ano, w-we weren't following you! - We were just taking a break from my job search. I didn't know. . .you worked. . .here. . .I mean, you don't exactly seem like the salesman type."

Pai rang the clothes up, barely giving Purin a second glance. "All I have to do is sit around for a couple hours. How's your search going?"

"Er. . ."

"Terrible, na no da," Purin added unhelpfully. Retasu flushed.

He suppressed a smirk. "I hear there's a job opening here."

She held up her hands. "No, thanks."

He paused as he glanced at the clothes. "Well, I heard they're looking for female waitresses at the buffet place a ways down- Honestly, Midorikawa-san, what's with you and _fish?_" He motioned towards one of the shirts, which was decorated with silver dolphins.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I just like them."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that idiot Shirogane calls you fishy," he muttered as he put the clothes into a bag.

She wrinkled her nose. "Retasu would do fine. And I really wish you wouldn't make fun of Shirogane-san, senpai. Why do you dislike him so much, anyway?"

"Ever since I moved here he's acted like that for no reason." He said no more, handing her back the change and bag. She had a feeling that wasn't all, but she didn't press him.

Retasu hesitantly waved goodbye, exiting with Purin back into the sunlit mall.

"I'd much rather see _you_ in that dress, _Retasu_-san."

She was about to ask him what he meant by that, but he was once more reading his magazine, a smirk visible on his face. Purin giggled beside her and she flushed, her eyes widening. '_I _really_ don't understand him.'_

"I really don't understand problems sixteen and seventeen, either," Retasu said sitting down across from Pai at his nearly empty lunch table the next day

"Mm. . .What have you done for me?"

Retasu handed him the giant chocolate chip cookie she'd bought in the lunch line. "I bought you this cookie."

Reluctantly, he took it. "What if I told you I don't eat sweets?"

She smiled. "Nonsense! Everybody likes cookies!"

That was the first time Retasu had seen him smile. She was positive she would've remembered it. It was barely the ghost of one, but she blushed, looking down.

'_Why does his smile. . .Make me so happy?'_ she thought as he explained the algebra problems.

"Hey, Paiiiii!" someone shouted, jogging over to the table. "Why don't you come outside fer once? All you ever do is sit around-"

He stopped, a grin forming on his pale face. "Hey, who's the broad? What, _another_ love confession?"

Retasu recognized the boy as the one who sat next to Pai at lunch. He had forest green hair, which was pulled into a low ponytail. It looked as though he hadn't slept in a while, but on closer inspection she realized it was actually eyeliner.

"I'm actually getting help with, um, homework. . ." she said, her voice fading as the older boy slid into the seat next to her.

Pai's eyes narrowed visibly. "Midorikawa-san, Kisshu. Kisshu, Midorikawa-san."

"Y-You can call me Retasu, Pai-san. . ."

"Retasu-san. Whatever."

"Hmmm. . .If there's no love letter then that can only mean one thing. Pai, why didn't you introduce me to your girlfriend!"

"Because she's not my girlfriend," Pai said coldly, giving the younger boy an icy look. "Must you continue to bother me?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said, glancing down at the homework. "If I didn't, I'm pretty sure you'd go insane. Spontaneously combust or something like that. Read it in a book."

"I didn't know you could read, Kisshu. And I'm not coming outside to watch you smoke," Pai said.

"C'mon, I stopped smoking _days_ ago!" Kisshu exclaimed, gaze suddenly focusing on Retasu. His smile widened as he slung one arm around her shoulder. "S_ooooo_. . .If you _aren't_ his girlfriend, how about you and me-"

"Stop bothering us," Pai growled suddenly.

"Touchy, touchy," Kisshu sighed, fanning himself with one hand.

Flushing, Retasu pulled away from him. "Th-That's alright. I should probably, uh, be going now." She got to her feet.

"It's pathetic how you have too much pride to say yes to anyone, Pai," Kisshu scowled, rolling his golden eyes. "I mean, you broke up with her _years_ ago!"

The young woman stopped, slightly more interested.. "Her?" she repeated, confused.

"_Kisshu._"

He looked up, grinning. "Don't you know? Pai's last girlfriend, Fujiwara Zakuro."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment I get 10 reviews for this chapter, I'll update!


End file.
